


Korg, Meik, Thor And The Defenders

by TheEdd1sOut



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEdd1sOut/pseuds/TheEdd1sOut
Summary: If Korg and Meik went back to the arena and the Defenders are also there. And an oldish friend shows up...





	1. R.I.P Meik 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red friend of mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649266) by [Callistemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistemon/pseuds/Callistemon). 



> Heard about another fic where Matthew Murdock is in the arena so I did this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subscribe to get notified for the next chapter!  
> Though I know you probably won't...

"Hi there," Korg says. "I'm Korg, aka Rock Dude. And this is Meik; say hi, Meik!"

Meik snarls and grunts.

"Okay then." Korg says, "So, um, where to begin? A while ago two guys entered the arena. One horn dude, Daredevil, I think, and his mean boyfriend, Vladimir or something. Though not as mean as my Grandma, she scared me. First battle he ripped two ribs out of a guy's chest and climbed away. He cut off the implant thing without even flinching. Kinda scary. Horn dude has been bitter ever since his boyfriend died."

"He didn't die!" Daredevil yells angrily.

"Oh, sorry," Korg replies, "Since he abandoned you."

"He didn't abandon me," Daredevil mutters. "He's coming back for me."

"That's what they all say." Korg says.

"You mean other people have escaped?" Daredevil asks, hopeful.

"No," Korg replies, "But if they did, that's what they would say."

Daredevil walks away, dissapointed.

"Well, except for the Lord Of Thunder dude, me, Meik and a girl and a big, green dude. Then after the Asgardians, Lord Of Thunder dude and Loki went to another planet and we just decided to be kind of space pirates. Then our big ol' ship got captured and sent back here and we're gonna escape! REVOLUTION!!!......

"Anyway, after, a mean girl arrived. She drinks alot and yells insults at people all the time. Another dude with a fist that glows came. We call him Glow-worm dude. And a cool, big dude who doesn't talk much. He reminds me of me. I want to be like him when I grow up. Well, I am grown up but you know what I mean."

A ladybug flutters up and onto 'Rock Dude's' shoulder. "Oh, this is a little ladybug that the mean dude accidentally brought here. I call him Meik 2. He's my new best friend; sorry, Meik."

Meik snarls in disgust and walks away.

"The blind dude has really sensitive hearing. When his boyfriend was still alive he was a bit loud himself. I heard weird noises they made in the showers that I regret hearing. It's on a list of things I want to unhear. It's right next to the time with Mum and her boyfriend, Grandma and mum's boyfriend--we have a weird family--and the time Meek layed eggs. That one still gives me chills.

"The mean dude had a tattoo of what I now know is a bear with an accordian. When I first saw it I yelled 'Cousin Reggie! What are you doing here?' Then I remembered Cousin Reggie is dead and he wasn't a tattoo on a mean guy's arm."

* * *

Corpses and monsters lay all over the battlefield of the arena. Korg stands there, panting.

"Wait, Meik 2! Where's Meik 2!?" Korg exclaims.

Meik shrugs, something looking similar to a smile on his face.

"MEIK 2!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

* * *

"So, um," Korg sniffles and wipes a tear from his eye. "Meik 2 is gone. But I think he'll come back. He'll come back. Isn't that right, Devil Guy?"

"Shut the heck up." Daredevil murmurs angrily.

"Oi guys!" Korg calls out.

"We're sitting right here." Jessica Jones spits.

"I knew that." Korg says, shifting his feet. "Oh, but did you hear it? He said something! Finally, he said something!"

"But he said how Vladimir isn't dead a while before." Iron Fist points out.

"That doesn't count, Glow-worm, cause he says that all the time, muttering it," Korg replies. "Getting kind of annoying sometimes."

"Who cares?" Jessica says. She finishes her bottle of whiskey in a final, huge gulp and throws it at Korg, a tiny bit of rock crumbling off.

"Now that was just rude, mean and uncalled for." Korg says.

"I don't mutter it all the time!" Daredevil yells.

"You do mutter it in your sleep, though!" Korg calls back.

* * *

"So, good news and bad news," Korg says. "Good news, I found Meik 2. Bad news, he's a little bit squashed."

Korg lifts his shoe up, revealing a squashed ladybug smooshed on the bottom side.

"You can relate to him, can't you, Meik?"

Meik snaps his mandibles angrily and storms off.

"Don't be like that!" Korg yells. "You're always cranky when you haven't slept enough! Anyway, we're gonna have a funeral for him tomorrow. It's very sad..."

"Who the hell are you talking to all the time?" Luke asks.

"Good question my bruv!" Korg replies. "It's the readers at home, wasting their life reading this stupid fan fiction. Say hi, everybody!"

Jessica scoffs, Daredevil grunts, Luke stares at Korg, Danny smiles uneasily and half-heartedly waves and Meik starts waving at the wall enthusiastically.

"No Meik, you're facing the wrong way." Korg says. "Face this way!" Meik turns left, facing the opposite direction. "No, turn left twice again!" Meik turns once to the other wall. "No, twice I said!" Meik turns again. "Good, there you-" Meik turns again to the original wall. "I just give up at this point!"

"Stupid oversized bug!" mutters Jessica.

Jessica clicks her fingers and a bottle of alcohol comes out a hole in the roof. They're in a place that is a little nicer than the freaky circle, it has a shower room and a big square room... That's practically the only differences. The Grandmaster has decided to give food or beverages when they want, so that's better I guess.

"Don't insult Meik!" Korg says.

"Yeah, and stop drinking so much!" Iron Fist says. "You're already drunk."

"I'm not drunk!" Jessica roars. She gets up and punches Iron Fist, he staggers back, stunned. 

Luke Cage comes up behind Jessica and restrains her arms, causing her to drop the booze, glass shards scattering and the drink forming a puddle on the ground. "Don't hit Danny." Luke says.

"You made me drop my bottle!" Jessica yells. She wriggles out of Luke's grasp, picks him up miraculously and throws him down. 

Matt runs at her, fist raised. Jessica quickly dodges to the side. Matt punches Iron Fist straight in the jaw. Iron Fist pushes Daredevil back. 

"It wasn't on purpose!" he mutters angrily, starting toward the monk.

Jessica walks toward Luke, now standing, with both their fists raised. Meik runs toward her but she kicks him. She follows up with a punch that sends Meik flying. He hits his head on the wall, knocking him unconcsious and he crumples to the ground.

"Don't punch Meik!" Korg yells angrily. He advances toward Jessica, a fist raised high.

Suddenly, the door to the right of them opens up and they all freeze in place and turn their heads, a figure standing in the blaring light. He steps forward and they gasp in surprise.

Korg is the first one to yell out his name. "Thor! You're back!"


	2. A certain Hemsworthy friend returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor returns, they discuss how to get out but it doesn't turn out so well...

Thor stands there in an epic sort of way. "So, who's fighting wihtout me?"

There is an empty silence for a solid minute. "Us." Iron Fist finally replies.

"Rhetorical question, idiot." Jessica spits.

"Don't call him an idiot!" Matt half-yells.

"Never mind that! You're here to rescue us!" Korg exclaims, hopeful. "Finally!"

"Er... Not exactly." Thor mutters.

"Well, if you're not here to rescue us, then how did you get here?" Korg asks, tilting his head, a little pebble crumbling off.

"I would... Rather not elaborate." Thor mumbles, abashed. "It's quite embarassing..."

 

FLAAAAAAAAASHBAAAAAAAACK

 

Thor sways, obviously drunk with a disgruntled looking Loki.

"Loki my brother, you absolutely must have a *burp* drink!" Thor yells loudly in his brother's ear.

"I'm fine, thank you very much!" Loki mumbles.

"Yes, you will!" Thor says, slapping his brothers back so hard his knees buckle.

"Tell, me, brother." Loki says slyly, a smirk forming on his face. "Did you like the arena?"

"Hah! The arena!" Thor says. "I *hic* smashed there! It was so *burp* awesome!"

"Well, I guess you wouldn't mind GOING BACK!" Loki cries, waving his hands around.

Before Thor can react he is sucked into a portal and thrown around for ages before he slams on the ground at the Grandmaster's feet. He then heaves, and throws up all over the shoes and bottom of his robes.

Thor looks up at the Grandmaster. If looks could kill he would be dead. A chip is stuck on Thor's neck by a guard to his left.

"Um... So...Rry?" Thor asks.

He is then shocked with a high voltage of pain. He writhes on the floor for a few seconds before passing out...

 

PREEEEEEEESEEEEEEEEEENT

 

"Okay then..." Korg mutters. He wonders what happened in his mind.

"Who is-" Thor starts. "Daredevil! My friend! It's so good to see you!"

"Yeah, no don't talk to him." Korg warns Thor. "He's a cranky puss. Well, at least since his boyfriend di-"

"For the last time, HE ISN'T DEAD!" Daredevil roars.

"Denial." He whispers to Thor, "One of the five stages of loss. I've had expreience, I lost a dear friend recently. I'll explain later."

"I can still hear you! My powers, remember?" Daredevil yells.

"Denial." Korg says.

Daredevil storms off, but realises there is only one room, so he sits in a corner, arms crossed with an agitated "humph!"

Thor speaks up,"Look, I'm sure he is not dead." To this, Daredevil raises his head. "He must have made it out and I'm absolutely sure he's not dead." He smiles at Daredevil and Daredevil smiles back.

"Oh god, know he's in denial too!" Korg whispers to Meik.

Meik clicks and his jaws and makes some sort of gurgling sound.

Thor puts his hand on Daredevil's shoulder. "He'll come back."

"There's denial everywhere." Korg mutters.

Meik snarls wierdly.

"That time with Meik 2 was different!" Korg shoots back.

Meik rolls his eyes.

"Wait," Luke says. "What happened to your hammer?"

"Mjolnir?" Thor asks. "It um... Got... Destroyed..."

"How?" Luke exclaims. "Only you can hold it!"

"Actually my father, Odin, can hold it." Thor says. "The robot, Vision, can hold it. And my sister, Hela, can hold it, but she broke it." Thor finishes, counting on his fingers.

Everybody is silent. Then they all start at once.

"Who's Hela?"

"I thought only you could pick it up?"

"How could she break it?"

"Why did you give it to her?"

"Hold on, hold on!" Thor yells, holding up his hands. "All these questions will be asnwered..."

They all are silent and lean in staring at him.

He takes a dramatic intale of breath. "When I feel like it."

Everybody groans in annoyance.

"What?" Thor asks. "I said I will do it... Eventually..."

"So, how are we gonna get out?" Thor says, clapping his hands together.

"Well," Iron Fist says. "First we get some Ice-cream and tempt the grandmaster with it, then I eat it in his face, he cries for about half and hour, then I punch him into space with my cool fist powers and..."

"And what?" Luke asks.

"I don't know, Colleen usually says something!" Iron Fist yells.

"Okay, first: how and where will we get Ice-cream? Second: why Ice-cream? Third: I don't think he knows what Ice-cream is! Fourth: even if he does he probably has an Ice-cream swimming pool! Fifth: your powers aren't cool. And lastly, you didn't even finish!" Luke cries.

"An Ice-cream pool would be awesome..." Iron Fist says.

"Oh my god, are you just gonna disregard everything I say?" Luke yells.

"I could punch him into that..." He mutters.

Luke groans.

"How about we throw Danny at him?" Jessica suggests.

"I could eat it WHILE swimming..." Iron Fist mumbles, thinking.

"We could, just challenge him, like: 'if you're so great then why don't YOU come down and fight us!'." Thor adds.

"Yeah, that might actually just work!" Replies Korg.

"But I wouldn't make it public, only myself..." Iron Fist says, still talking to himself.

"We could try to climb up, smash his window and attack him there like: 'didn't see that coming, did ya?' you know, like that Quicksilver dude!" Korg says.

They nod, thinking, considering it.

"And maybe it can be shaped like a cone..."

"Or hold some hostages." Jessica says.

"That might be a little bit extreme, though." Daredevil contradicts.

"And a chocalate surf-board, like an Ice-cream sandwhich..."

Meik snarls a few times and grunts.

"No one can understand you but me, you realise that." Korg sighs.

Meik snorts and snarls, then walks away.

"I know you jus wanted to be included but it just didn't work!" Korg calls after Meik.

"I could eat that too..."

"Okay, I say we go with challenging him first." Thor decides.

They all agree, nodding their heads, xcept Iron Fist who mutters to himself like a Schizo.

* * *

"Yeah, will if you're so great, the why don't you fight us?" Korg.

"I thought I was gonna do it?" Thor whispers.

"I don't know I'm freaking out!" Korg hisses.

"What a marvellous idea!" The Grandmaster yells.

"R-really?" Korg stutters. "I mean, YES YOU SHALL!" He booms.

There is clanking and intense background music pumping for about a full minute. Then it stops and there's another minue that passes.

"Damnit! I'm stuck!" The Grandmaster yells nearby. "O-okay I got it now! I got it!"

A big elevator door opens and all of them gasp in surprise.

"Oh" Luke starts.

Thor continues "Sh-"


End file.
